The Good to your Evil
by lizontopoftheworld
Summary: Prompt- collection from my tumblr. ...She clears her throat and speaks, her voice hesitant. "I'm uh sorry I hit you…"...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people :) This is my first story and it'll be a collection of prompts I am given on tumblr...**

**My tumblr blog is linked on my profile if you're curious check it out :)**

**Okay that's it...**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine except the story... characters and backstories and all that belong to CBS, Shane Brennan etc.**

* * *

The car ride is quiet.

Kensi looks at him from time to time. Trying to sneak glances, but she's just too obvious about it and she gets that when he lets out an annoyed sigh.

He's not often annoyed at her, at least he doesn't let her see it often, but this time it's different. He almost seems pissed.

She clears her throat and speaks, her voice hesitant. "I'm uh sorry I hit you…"

He doesn't even look at her just huffs while pretending to be concentrated on traffic. "You always do, I'm kinda used to it."

Kensi swallows. So he's gonna make this hard for her, okay "Yeah, but I mean I'm uh… I just didn't know what to say when you said… you know what you said."

Now he looks at her, just a quick glance, but still something… "How about thanks?" He asks. Still a little annoyed, but also curious.

"I don't know I guess it just kinda threw me off guard, you know?"

They stop at a red light and Deeks faces her, hands still on the steering wheel. "Oh right we were talking about gorgeous Talia and if I had jumped her." He's pissed again. No sign of the curiosity that had been in his tone seconds ago.

"No that's not… that wasn't what I was asking." She objects, brows furrowed, confused as to why he's reacting the way he is.

"Then by all means, tell me what you were asking because I'm at a loss here Kens."

She doesn't know if she's able to hold eye contact with him for any longer, the intense gaze of his blue eyes, making her fuzzy.

She doesn't have to as the light switches to green in that moment, causing him to face the street and continue driving.

"I don't know okay? I was just…" She doesn't know how she can describe the sickening feeling that is spreading through her, ever since she saw that woman hug her partner.

"…You were jealous." He finishes her sentence for her. No sign of a question in his voice.

She thinks about denying it, but that wouldn't help anything. He already knows she is.

"I am jealous, I guess." She admits, giving her best to sound nonchalant.

After some seconds of silence Deeks takes a breath and says "Nothing happened between her and I and I never wanted something to happen."

It's ridiculous really, but the relief that spreads through her at his words is an incredibly good feeling.

"Okay." Kensi says.

"Okay?" Her partner asks, not sure if she really got what he was saying.

She lays her hand over one of his on the steering wheel and smiles at him "Yes, okay."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of their team nights out and Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks were sitting in a booth with drinks in their hands.

Callen gulped down the last bit of his beer and stood up. "Alright guys, I'm gonna call it a night." He said as he grabbed his jackett.

"What?" Kensi asked "Why? Come on have another drink with us."

"Kensi, Callen has a date" Deeks faux whispered.

She turned to him and then back to Callen who was rolling his eyes at Deeks.

"Oh well then I guess have fun?" She grinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Callen laughed then gestured to Sam. "What's it gonna be big guy? A drive by your dearest partner or a taxi?"

Sam snorted at G and drained his glass before standing up as well. "I'm gotta get home, Michelle's probably waiting for me she had a bit of a tough day."

Deeks smiled at Sam and said "Tell her hi from me."

Sam returned the smile and nodded "I will. "

"Goodnight you two." Callen said and his partner waved at them before they made their way to the exit.

"Wow so this is happening huh? Callen is like… dating?" Kensi chuckled.

Deeks smiled at her and nodded "Looks like it yeah…"

"I never thought the day would come that G Callen would even dare to go on a second date." She grinned.

Deeks couldn't help himself "I thought you were the one deserving the title 'Second date nightmare'."

He saw her arm move and the smirk on his face turned into a frown as he caught her fist before it could make impact with his shoulder.

He met her gaze and gritted his teeth as he saw the startled expression in her eyes.

"Stop that." He all but growled, before letting go of her wrist and taking a swig of his beer.

"What?" Kensi was a little shocked by his behaviour. He'd never done that and she hit him a lot of times.

"Stop punching me." He said, not looking at her. Eyes strictly trained on the label of his beer bottle.

She snorted, oblivious to him tensing up even further. "What do you mean, I always puch you… that's like my thing…"

"Yeah well your thing sucks." he muttered while peeling off the label that was glued to the glass bottle in his hands.

"Geez what's gotten into you? Why are you acting so bitchy?" Kensi was annoyed now, not understanding why her partner was upset with her.

He murmered something unintelligible. "What was that?" She asked.

Deeks still wouldn't look at her as he repeated his words, now a bit louder but still quiet enough for no one to overhear them.

"It reminds me of him." The fingers that were picking at the sticker began to shake and Kensi tried to figure out what he meant.

"What reminds you of whom?" She asked as gently as she could while still not understanding what was going on with Deeks.

"When you hit me that…" He took a deep breath before looking at her, his eyes so blue and so sad. "… that reminds me of my dad."

Silence, then a gasp from Kensi who was now covering her mouth with one hand, eyes teary as she looked at him "Oh my god Deeks, I'm so sorry. I didn't… of course how could I not… I was so stupid! I'm sorry I'm so…"

"Shhh" He interrupted her. "I don't wanna hear that. I just… thought I'd let you know it bothers me when you use me as your punching bag."

The bitterness in his voice made her realise how much it really bothered him and a wave of self-loathing rushed through her. She wondered why he'd never said anything before, but didn't dare to ask, not wanting it to sound like it was his fault, which it really wasn't.

"But I'm still sor…" Deeks interrupted her again "Kens, I said I don't wanna hear it! I just would like you to stop doing it alright?"

She nodded mutely, swalloing the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I'm gonna head home." He mumbled, before grabbing his jackett.

Kensi stood up as well. "Uh sure, you need a ride?"

He shook his head "No that's alright I'll just grab a cab. Goodnight partner."

Kensi gave him a tight smile "Goodnight.

"Wait" She called and he turned around again. "What about tomorrow? Should I pick you up?"

Deeks shook his head again. "I'll see you at work" and with those words he was out of the bar, leaving a distraught Kensi behind.

She knew she was gonna have to work hard to fix this.

* * *

**So what did you think? thank you to the lovely guest who made me come up with this story... I hope this is somehow what you had in mind  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back :) This is a prompt I got on tumblr and I posted it some time ago, but I thought I'd update my fanfiction so here it is again... For all of you who haven't read it yet, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and yes this one maybe deserves the T rating...**

**Disclaimer: NCIS LA doesn't belong to me neither do these characters I just make up silly stories**

* * *

Nell sneaked in through Kensi's door and looked around checking if the coast was clear.

As she was met with an empty living room she waved the guys after her and they all came in, bags in their hands filled with decorations.

It was Kensi's birthday and Nell had wanted to throw her a surprise party.

Usually at this time of the day her friend was on a run and the red-head wanted to use that time to decorate the place and then hide until Kensi came back.

Just as everyone started emptying the paperbacks they heard a loud moan.

Sam and Callen immediately went for their guns and started walking to the bedroom where the noise had come from when Nell stopped them red-faced.

"No no guys..." She hissed and they turned around frowning, not understanding why she was calling them back. "It's uhm... "She seemed to get even more red than she was already ´" I think it's a good kind of moan..."

The still didn't understand and as another very noisy groan came through the bedroom door nell grabbed both of them at their shirts pulling them to the front door.

"She's having sex." Eric declared dumbfounded and Sam stopped frozen in his tracks "She's what?" he asked.

Callen snickered next to him "Come on you cannot be shocked she's not a virgin?"

"I..." Nell interrupted his response as she pushed them towards the entrance "Come on let's get out of here before this gets anymore uncomfortable." She whispered while motioning to Eric to come with them.

Just as they were almost all out of the door Kensi let out another moan, this time calling a name "Deeeeks".

The intelligence analyst hastily shut the door and turned around to face her colleagues who were all looking rather uncomfortable.

"Monday morning is gonna be sooo awkward." Eric muttered


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok some explaining first: This is again based on a prompt that I received on tumblr and it's the first time I've ever written smut (Yes that's what this OS is about for those of you who don't like that please stop reading) and yeahs o it took me a very long time to complete it because I was never fully satisfied with the result and I gotta be honest I'm still not because I feel that it's not really good. Anyway I'd love for you guys to build your own opinion and tell me what I could do better and stuff like that but please use constructive criticism i have no use for hateful comments and I won't take the time to think about them. So that's it enjoy your read!**

**Rating: M (Again if this is not your cup of tea please don't read after the marked M passage ... I don't wanna offend anyone)**

**Disclaimer: I have to say it again? NCIS LA doesn't belong to me and never will I'm simply having fun thinking up stories with its characters**

* * *

It was raining. Not just raining, pouring down were the more accurate words.

Kensi was seeking shelter at a bus stop and shoved her hand into her wet jeans pocket to dig out her phone.

After some wiggling and an annoyed grunt she had the device in her hand and her finger was hovering over #2 ,the speed dial for her partner.

She shook her head and pressed her finger down on the touchscreen.

He picked up after the first ring and Kensi let out a relieved breath.

"Deeks thank god."

"Kensi?" The Detective asked. "Are you alright, is everything ok?"

"Yes yes sorry I'm ok, well sort of... Listen are you home?"

"Yeah..." came her partner's hesitant reply. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Could you maybe pick me up? I wanted to walk home and got into the rain. That wouldn't have been that bad because I was almost at my door, but then I realized I left my keys in my car and now I'm standing under the roof of the bus stop, freezing my ass off..."

"It's raining?" Deeks asked.

"Pissing more like it. Will you pick me up, yes or no?"

"Yes of course"

After a short description of where exactly she was, Kensi's partner hung up with the promise that he'd hurry.

About 15 minutes later, she saw Deek's car driving up to her.

She waved, ran to the vehicle and got into the passenger side.

"Here you go." The blond man said and handed her a towel.

She gladly accepted it and started trying to dry her hair with it.

"You're right it is pissing. I have no idea how I've missed this..."

Kensi had stopped her attempt to get her hair dry, satisfied that it at least wasn't dripping wet anymore and hugged herself to create some warmth. "I didn't crash into any plans of yours did I?" She asked, hoping that he hadn't had someone over, but then again he would've told her that instead of sending his date off and picking her up.

"No, no of course not Kens, I just made some dinner and I was gonna have a quit evening or something, but you probably saved me from a miserable night filled with bad movies."

She smiled at him. "That's me, your knight in shining armor although I guess you'd have to change that into dripping armor and I don't have a horse..."

Her partner snorted "there's plenty wrong with that comparison. I mean do I look like a damsel in distress?"

Kensi had opened her mouth a witty comeback on her tongue, when Deeks held up one hand and said "no just... Just don't say anything ok?"

She smirked and looked out of the window to see him pulling up to his apartment building.

"That was fast." She murmured.

"Yeah surprisingly there isn't much traffic tonight. I'm not complaining though" He grinned.

They ran to his door and he quickly unlocked it so they could hurry inside to escape from the bad weather.

They both stood in his living room after Marty had shut the door behind them and it took a while for him to think of something to say, the sudden and unexpected silence surprisingly uncomfortable.

"How about you take a hot shower I get you some comfy clothes and finish up dinner and then we can have a movie night together?"

Kensi hummed in agreement.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Ok then go ahead you know where everything is I'll just put the clothes outside of the bathroom door ok?"

She nodded and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Deeks looked after her until she shut the door behind her and then turned around to walk over to his kitchen.

"Right... Dinner"

He had some trouble concentrating, knowing his partner was only a few meters away, naked under the shower and the burning temptation to go join her made him crazy.

It cost all his willpower to stare at the vegetables he was cutting into pieces and it took him cutting into his finger to get fully back to his senses.

Kensi took her time under the steaming water. Letting it warm her up and at the same time massage her cramped muscles. It felt heavenly and if it hadn't been for her growling stomach she would've probably stayed inside even longer.

When she opened the door a bit she saw a neatly folded pile of clothes standing in front of it and took them inside.

Dressed in one of Deek's LAPD shirts, one of his boxer shorts and baggy but comfortable sweat pants, she padded into the living room where her partner had already a plate filled with delicious looking and smelling food waiting for her.

"My clothes look good on you." He smirked.

Kensi just rolled her eyes and dropped down onto the couch.

Reaching for her plate she said "This looks really good!"

"Tastes even better!" He replied.

When she looked at him expectantly he scrambled to his feet. "I'm gonna get my plate from the kitchen."

As Deeks came back she had already eaten most of her food. "Oh Kensi you didn't have to wait for me." He said mockingly.

"I wash hungy" she protested with a full mouth.

He just chuckled, finding his partner's eating habits somehow adorable.

After they ate they watched Goonies and ended up lying on the couch, him spooning her.

As the credits rolled down he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. It had dried slowly but the result was amazing. He had always loved her hair but he liked it best when it was curly.

"I like your hair when it's wavy. I mean I always like your hair, but this really reflects your character.

Kensi laughed and turned around to look at him. "Thanks?"

"Yes it was a compliment." He smiled.

As he saw her yawn he searched blindly for the comforter that was draped over the back of the couch and spread it out over both of them.

Kensi let out a, what he interpreted to be appreciative sigh and cuddled into him. It didn't take much longer and both of them had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Here comes the M-Rated part don't read on if you don't like that stuff**

She woke to the feeling of a hand palming her right breast. She let out a quiet gasp as she realized that she was sleeping cuddled up to Deeks, legs intertwined and that it in fact was his hand that was apparently unconsciously groping her. She listened to his breathing and came to the decision that he wasn't faking sleep.

The longer she was awake the more she was aware of the whole situation. His left hand was placed firmly on her stomach and the one holding her breast was acting as her pillow.

She took deep breaths, trying to contain herself, as she felt his erection poking into her back.

She felt a blush spread over her face and chest and wetness pooling between her legs. She forgot about his legs that were still intertwined with hers and pressed her thighs together to get some sort of relief which resulted in her squeezing his legs and waking him, if the sudden stiffness of his body was anything to go by.

It didn't seem as if he had realized that she was awake and Kensi thought that she was ok with that and hoped he would just pull back and act as if nothing had happened, but as she felt his hand retract from its place on her breast a wave of loss overcame her and before she could think it through her hand had shot up and clasped around his, keeping it firmly in place on the soft flesh covered by his t-shirt.

"Kensi?" He rasped, but didn't try to fight her.

Slowly, but confidently she inched up the shirt and led his right hand underneath up to her chest and started guiding his movements. Kneading and from time to time pinching.

She let out a long moan as he pulled on her erect nipple.

Kensi left his hand to work on its own and reached for his left one, while pulling up the waistband of the sweatpants with her other hand.

She more felt than heard his intake of breath as she slowly led his hand inside the pants and under the boxer shorts, touching herself with his fingers. Deeks groaned at how wet she was and buried his head in her hair. "Kens, what are we doing?" He breathed against her neck whilst picking up the movements with his fingers she had quietly instructed him to.

"You" she sighed "are making me feel ahh really ..." She gasped for breath as he hit that one spot "good" she moaned.

He stopped his ministrations on her breast and between her legs and she turned around to glare at him.

"And tomorrow you'll just pretend this didn't happen? I can't do that." He said wearing an almost painful expression.

"No" she shook her head. I'm tired of running." And with those words she pulled his face closer and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

He could feel her own wetness on two of the fingers pressed to the side of his head and he started caressing her nether lips again. He ran one digit through her slit and gathered up some of her wetness spreading it over her nub, rubbing it in small little circles.

Kensi groaned into the kiss and then let her head drop on his shoulder.  
Her hips were writhing with the movement of his fingers inside her and as Deeks watched her biting her lip,eyes closed in ecstasy, he decided that it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.  
When she stopped moving and the look of pleasure on her face turned into a pained frown, he immediately pulled his fingers back.  
She whimpered at the loss of contact where she desperately needed it, but didn't protest any further.  
"What's wrong?" Deeks asked concerned.  
Kensi opened her eyes to look at him an embarrassed smile on her lips. "I've got a really bad cramp in my leg."  
He let out a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't hurt her.  
"Well you're in the best hands! I happen to give excellent massages."  
"You don't mind?" She asked clearly still a bit embarrassed.  
"Rubbing the legs of my gorgeous partner? Why would I?"  
With those words he sat up and kneeled before her feet.  
"Which one?"  
Kensi looked down at him, biting her lip. "The left one."  
He stroked up her left leg and watched as she closed her eyes again.  
Lowering his voice to a whisper he asked "where exactly?"  
"The calf" she sighed.  
He let his hands drift down her shin one of them moving to hold her calf and softly applying pressure while the other took off her sock and put a soft grip on her foot. Carefully he started to stretch it, bend it and then released it again.  
He repeated that for a while until it almost didn't hurt anymore and Kensi found herself relaxing more and more.  
As he started working on her leg with both hands, he seemed to rub out the last remnants of her cramp.  
"That good?" Deeks questioned an chuckled at her answering moan of agreement.  
He let go of her leg and crawled up the length of her body. Holding his weight up with his arms he lowered his head to press a gentle kiss against her lips.  
"I hate to be the one interrupting this, but don't you think we should move this to the bedroom?" Kensi panted against his lips.  
Deeks chuckled "message received and understood ma'am..."  
She was about to reply when he suddenly picked her up started carrying her towards his bedroom.  
He laughed at her squeal and then almost stumbled over Monty's pet which earned him a slap to the shoulder. "Don't you dare drop me!"  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Came his reply and he carefully walked them into his bedroom, where Kensi kicked the door shut behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another prompt I posted on tumblr a while ago I'll just upoad all of them here now...**

**Disclaimer: Again it's not mine I'm aware of that, everyone else is aware of that**

**Enjoy and maybe leave a review *smiles pretty smile**

* * *

Kensi propped herself on her partner's desk and tried to look at the photo he had in his hands, but he quickly held it to his chest.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, confused by his behavior. "What is that?"

"It's nothing." He replied and didn't even try to make it sound believable.

"Deeks" She said, the worry in her voice making him look up.

"It's just a photo..." The Detective murmured.

"Yeah a photo you were trying to hide from me... I mean if you really don't want me to see that's ok, but is there anything I need to worry about?"

He smiled a bit at that. "It's really not that big of a deal..."

Kensi crossed her arms before her chest with that stubborn look on her face that he loved so much. "Okay well then tell me!"

Deeks let out a sigh and handed over the picture he had been looking at.

His partner studied the photograph frowning. What she saw was a family smiling into the camera. A boy the age of 9 maybe that had to be young Deeks brought the hint of a smile to her lips. His sun bleached hair was combed and the smile on his face couldn't be described with any other word than innocent. His hand was intertwined with that of his mother.

A beautiful woman Kensi found, her golden hair falling over her shoulders in waves and the green of her eyes had something extramundane about them. She was looking down at her son and Kensi couldn't see more of her face because it was hidden by the woman's hair.

The female agent's gaze wandered over to Deek's father.

His brown hair was bound in a ponytale and he held himself in a manner that stated confidence and made him appear authoritative.

His hand rested on his son's shoulder and his lips curled up into a smile. She almost let out a gasp as she saw his eyes. They had the same colour as Deek's only that her partner's seemed warmer, the wrinkles around his eyes aways making them smile with his mouth. His father's eyes didn't let on that he was smiling, now that she looked closer, they almost seemed cold and Kensi remembered what Deeks had told her about his dad.

She considered the photo with a new-found mindset and now the hand on Marty's shoulder seemed controlling and threatening and not at all fatherly. The smile of his mother was tight-lipped and looked forced instead of shy and smiled by thin lips. Marty's eyes held a mix of fear and anger that she at first had identified nervousness because of the photographer.

Kensi looked up at Deeks with tears shimmering in her eyes and her heart aching for him, for the childhood he had to live.

The blond man sitting before her smiled a sad smile at her. "Our perfect family portrait. The photographer was so intimidated by my father he didn't say a word and quietly instructed my mom to look at me so the fist sized bruise on her cheek wouldn't be visible."

Kensi turned the picture with the backside up and laid it on the table "I am so sorry." She whispered, not really trusting her voice.

Deeks let out a long sigh "It's ok Kens not your fault."

She shook her head disagreeing with him, because it was not ok.

She frowned at the photo's backside and he seemed to hear the question she didn't dare to ask. " I don't know why I kept it. I thought I could pretend it was a happy memory, but it wasn't. The happy memories don't exist in pictures."

Kensi nodded, deciding that her crying wouldn't help him in any way she swallowed down the sobs that were trying to fight their way out of her mouth and asked instead "Is there a reason why you're keeping it?"

He shook his head a thoughtful look on his face. "No I guess not."

"You wanna get rid of it then?" She bit her lip fearing she was crossing a line, making him uncomfortable, but he smiled at her and stood up.

"That is an excellent idea." He slid the picture from the table and searched in his desk drawer for a while until his hand reappeared with a matchbox.

After an inviting look over his shoulder Kensi followed him to the makeshift kitchen where she watched him light a match and set the photo on fire in the sink.

She reached for his hand whilst the flames swallowed the faces of him and his parents.

As he squeezed hers tightly she leaned into him and quietly said. "We're your family now."

He turned to smile at her and said "Yes you are."


	6. Chapter 6

**A very short os the prompt was : densi - I love you**

**So here you go**

**Disclaimer : Doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Kensi looked at the timer, 8 seconds left. There was no way she could disarm the bomb, there were no wires that she could cut and she didn't have the time to look for them.

She turned around to look at Deeks who looked back at her with the same desperation that must've been on her face. She walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you" She choked out kissing his neck and then moving back to spread kisses all over his face. "And I'm so so sorry."

"Me too" He breathed and cupped her face, pressing his lips to hers, sharing one last desperate kiss.


End file.
